Solomon Islands
Etymology Geography, climate, and environment Borders History The islands appear to be disintegrating into the individual islands. Oz attempts to play a neo-colonial role. 2007 2 earthquakes cause violent tsunami. 2010 Danny Philllip of Reform Party wins election and becomes PM. Government Elections Political divisions Foreign relations Military Economy Income and human development Science and technology Transportation Energy Demographics Language Religion Education Health Crime and law enforcement Culture Television There are no TV services that cover the entire Solomon Islands, but satellite TV stations can be received. However, in Honiara, there is a free-to-air service called TTV, operated by Telekom Television Ltd. and rebroadcast ABC Australia and BBC World News. Residents can also subscribe to SATSOL, a digital pay TV service, re-transmitting satellite television. Telekom Television Ltd (TTV) TTV is the Solomon Islands only television network and is a wholly owned subsidiary of Solomon Telekom Co. Ltd. (STCL). STCL operates under the brand name - Our Telekom. TTV is a free-to-air, commercial, terrestrial television network, located in Honiara. History: The first television broadcast was made possible in July 1992 by STCL who downlinked the Barcelona Summer Olympics utilising the satellite antennas used to relay international telephone calls and a small TV transmitter as an experiment. In 2006 ONE News leased the STCL owned transmitters to broadcast a local channel until 2011 when it went out of business. STCL continued to support television and formed TTV as a limited company in March 2008. In 2016 TTV launched the first free-to-air HD DVB-T services and began regular Parliamentary broadcasts. In 2019, TTV broadcasts three analogue SD and sixteen HD digital (DVB-T) channels in the VHF/UHF frequency bands. The HD channels, available in Honiara, are a mixture of overseas sport, news and entertainments channels. Two of the TTV branded analogue SD channels (TTV ONE, TTV TWO) are distributed to five other locations (Gizo, Noro, Munda, Auki and Lata) in four of the Solomons nine Provinces via satellite and microwave links. Standards: TTV conforms to the Australian television frequencies for both analogue and digital transmissions. Channels: TTV branded channels include: TTV ONE, TTV TWO and TTV THREE. TTV ONE carries 13 other HD international sport, news and entertainment channels. Online: TTV ONE is also streamed online (as programme rights allow) and is accessible via the Our Telekom mobile network throughout the Solomons. The service is Geoblocked to the Solomons. [[SATSOL Digital TV.|'SATSOL Digital TV.']] SATSOL launched a digital TV subscription service in 2010. Initially only 17 channels were available, however that expanded to 35 offered in two packages – Wantok (17 channels) and Gold (35). Both packages are broadcast via satellite, and received directly into homes using a digital tv antenna. Internet Internet Service Providers (ISPs): SATSOL: https://satsol.net/ Solomon Telekom: https://web.archive.org/web/20190630065845/https://telekom.com.sb/ McPacific: http://www.mc-pacific.com/satellite.html People First Network: (PFnet) operate a community email network with 17 rural access points (Apr 2005) https://web.archive.org/web/20010415150953/http://www.peoplefirst.net.sb/General/PFnet.htm PFnet is also establishing a VSAT network of distance learning centres in rural community schools under an EU-funded project http://www.peoplefirst.net.sb/dlcp. It is hoped each host school will contribute to the Wikipedia or create their own wikis. Country code (Top level domain): SB Radio Radio broadcast stations: AM 1, FM 4 Paoa FM, ZFM100, Wan FM, and Barava FM, shortwave 1 (2002). The Solomon Islands Broadcasting Corporation, founded in 1976, transmits regular programming. Radio Receivers: 57,000 (1997) In addition to regular broadcast stations, several shortwave utility station networks exist, such as the Church of Melanesia network. Popular media Literature Sports Philosophy Business Cinema Architecture Cuisine Dance Music Folklore Fashion Theatre Flag Visual arts SS Free Facebook MySpace Bebo See also Notes and references External links Category:Countries